This invention is concerned with a hypodermic syringe, particularly, but not necessarily exclusively, it is concerned with a syringe for use by a veterinarian in injecting various medications into an animal. It is to be recognized that the term "medication" is used herein to mean the various substances which are commonly injected by hypodermic syringe, as for example, anaesthetics, antibiotics and vaccines, etc.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an hypodermic syringe from which a plurality of measured amounts or doses of medication may be dispensed from a single filling of the syringe. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a syringe in which a plurality of doses can be dispensed without having to re-load the syringe after each use, or to carefully measure the travel of the plunger against a graduated scale.